Cosmic Intervention
by hato-ryou-chan
Summary: Remus never believed in fate or destiny or any other divine plan. Then he met Sirius, who absolutely believed in fate and destiny and divine plans. Now, Remus will find his belief system in doubt where Sirius is concerned. Perhaps there are such things as fate and destiny and maybe even soul mates. Oneshot Birthday fic written for arashi wolf princess as requested by vampygurl402


**AN:** I got a request to do a birthday fic for **arashi wolf princess**. Happy Birthday! You have a very good friend who wants to shower with fanfics it seems. Not that that is ever a bad thing. I hope you like it. And the rest of you too. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. This pairing would have been canon if I had.

* * *

**Cosmic Intervention**

Remus never believed in fate. He didn't believe that there was some grand design to life and that everything happened for a reason. At least, not in the mystical sort of way. Yes, everything happened for a reason. That was cause and effect but to believe that it had some divine meaning? No, there wasn't a chance of that.

The tawny haired man had gone his entire life believing in such things. After losing his best friend to a tragic drowning incident when he was five, well, Remus didn't really believe in anything. The adults constantly told him that he was in a better place and that it was his time to be with God but the way Remus saw it; Anthony couldn't swim and there wasn't someone around who could help him. It was an accident, tragic as it was, but it wasn't some divine hand pulling strings from a cloud up high.

The 23 year old had never had the notion to believe differently. That is, until he met Sirius Black.

Remus was in the campus coffee shop drinking his cinnamon tea and reading up on the Roman Empire for a class he was in. It was like any normal Tuesday with the exception that instead of his normal chocolate scone, he was having a cupcake. It was his birthday after all; he was allowed. That was the last moment his life made sense.

It was in that moment that the dark haired whirlwind of a man sat down at the table with him. He was graceful in his movements but so noisy. When Remus looked up to ask him to please quiet down, the world stopped. That's what it felt like to him at least. The grey eyes that were the color of storm clouds just before it rained widened in surprise. The man's cupid bow lips opened in surprise, showing hints of what Remus was sure were straight pearly white teeth. One of his hands moved his silky-looking obsidian curls out of his face before reaching out toward the shocked man.

"Hi. I'm Sirius Black." His voice even sounded perfect. Like a whisper of a breeze on a clear spring day. Not knowing what the hell was happening, Remus simply did the polite thing and shook his hand.

"Remus."

"Like the wolf?" The man smiled, he was right. The teeth were straight and pearly white...and hiding a tongue ring.

"Yes...Sirius like the dog-star?" His smile turned into an outright grin.

"Yeah. My folks are crazy about astronomy. Dates back generations. Whole family has star names."

"You know Sirius is a binary star. There's Sirius A and Sirius B. They orbit each other." The aristocratic man leaned back in his chair in surprise, though not for the reason Remus had thought.

"Well I'll be. I knew it would happen someday but I didn't think you would know about stars. Tell me Remus, do you believe in fate?" The immediate answer of 'no' had been on his lips but something made him hesitate. Call it instinct or reading the signals of Sirius' body language, but something told him that it was better to see where the conversation led then to just outright deny any belief in a divine plan.

"I, I've never had a reason to believe before. There was never proof for me to see that there were such things as destiny or fate."

"And if you're given a reason?"

"Then I suppose I would believe in fate. That there are somethings that are meant to happen and we can't stop them no matter how hard we tried." This seemed to be the answer that Sirius wanted because he leaned forward excitedly.

"You're drinking cinnamon tea like you do every Tuesday. Mondays you have hot chocolate and Thursdays you have mint tea. You eat something chocolate with it and you always, always sit in that seat when you come in here. But you usually leave before 10am. How am I doing?"

"Are you stalking me?" That was the only explanation that Remus had for the creepy accuracy Sirius had in telling him his morning routine. But the dark haired man shook his head.

"I always come in here at 10 after my English class. 10am, every day, and sit in this seat. There is a cup left on that side of the table with a plate that has chocolate bits on it. Every day I come in here the cup, which is still warm, and the plate are there. I've never seen you here but I always saw what you had. You're in here today though. You're in here today of all days and I can't help but think it has to be fate." Remus' face scrunched up a little. That was coincidence, nothing more.

"I was taking a bit of extra time. My 10am class was cancelled today. What's so special about today?" Other then it was his birthday, but he wasn't about to tell this stranger that. No matter how gorgeous he was or how easily he talked about mystical things as if they were real.

"Because today I told myself I would give up. I would stop looking for my soul mate and I would simply accept that life was life and there wasn't anything more to it then that. It was crap most the time and people getting together and dating, marrying, screwing each other, what have you, was simply a response to hormones and the basic need of procreation. It wasn't about souls binding together or hearts entangling and becoming whole. It was simply genetics...then I saw you."

"M-me?" Sirius nodded.

"Yep. I saw you and everything came into focus. Like you were the missing piece. Just when I had lost faith, you pop up. A man that I have almost met every day for the better part of a year and only today, because of a random cancelling of your class, was here. Exquisite and beautiful and based on what you're reading, smart. You're what my friend James would call my Kriptonite. He knew my type even before I did. Perhaps it was because I was looking for you and didn't know it. I mean James just married Lily and they're perfect together but long before he met her, he had a thing for gingers. Then he met her and told me the very first time he saw her that he knew she was the one. I believed in it but I never thought I would have that happen. Yet, here I am, knowing with absolute certainty that you're it. You're the one Remus...my one."

"And if I call you insane and tell you to stay away from me?" Sirius simply smiled at skeptical man.

"You can try. But you and I both know you felt it too. I'll tell you what, I'll walk away right now and leave you to the Romans. You can choose to forget this ever happened or chalk it up to a crazy man hitting on you. But, if you feel something or want to give it a go then you know where to find me." Without another word, Sirius got up, took his drink, and left.

That was the last Remus saw of Sirius Black for quite a while. He had finished the year with top marks, had gone home for the summer, and had come back to school for another year. He had even had a fling in that time span, although the fling did have dark hair, high cheekbones, and blue eyes that were almost grey. Remus figured it was because no matter what he did, Sirius couldn't seem to get out of his head. He thought of the man so often that it almost bordered on unhealthy. There were dreams and day dreams and tangent thoughts of what he would do should he meet him again.

Around mid-October, a full seven months since meeting him, Remus sought out Sirius. Except he was no longer at the coffee shop at 10am.

"Oh, right. New school year, new schedule." So for the next few weeks he decided to go to the shop at various times during the day and see if he could spot the man who had found permanent residence in Remus' mind. By the fourth week mark he had given up. Remus had missed his chance to get to know the enigmatic man simply because he hadn't wanted to admit to fate. Because really, that seemed to be a big belief for Sirius. Sighing Remus headed back to his dorm.

"Missed out on a possibly great thing Remus...should've taken him up on the offer of a date at the very least. Fate, yeah right. If it was fate I would have run into him again."

"Come on Sirius we're going to be late for the concert!" Surely it couldn't be.

"Would you chill Benjy I need to find my necklace."

"It's a stupid necklace Sirius."

"It is not stupid. It's lucky. It's also my favorite so you can wait." Remus got off on the wrong floor. His dorm was the next floor up. This couldn't be happening. There was no such thing as fate. Right?

"Hurry up would ya?"

"Found it! Alright, alright I'm ready." Remus was just about knocked over by the man he had been looking for. Right there in front of him, was Sirius Black. The surprise in his face was unmistakable. The amber-eyed man figured he had given up on seeing him again too.

"Holy-how did you-" Sirius never finished the question as Remus pulled him into a kiss. It was impulsive and crazy and something he never would have done before meeting the man before him. Then again, he'd never felt his entire body buzz with energy or see stars when kissing someone before either.

"Hey! Back the fuck off jerk he's my date, not yours." The guy Sirius had been talking to had pulled Remus back from him.

"Actually Benjy, I think I'm his. Took him long enough to find me but I'm definitely his. Sorry to stand you up but I'm going wherever the hell he is. Here, take someone else to the concert. Fabian would probably love to go." Sirius handed over the ticket in his hand before taking hold of Remus again and kissing him. By the time they parted Benjy was gone.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your date."

"I'd rather have you as my date any day. Do you have any plans tonight Remus or do you go around snogging people all the time?"

"Well I had planned on going back to my dorm but yours is right here so I thought perhaps I'd go to yours instead if you like." So impulsive of him. Remus didn't do this, not on the first date at the very least. But Sirius was something different, he could see that. This was someone who he had a funny feeling would be around for a long time to come. Somehow that made the impromptu proposition ok.

"It's a bit messy, I haven't cleaned...then again, I'm naturally a bit of a mess." Sirius was walking backwards into his room, keeping an eye on Remus to make sure he didn't disappear.

"Guess I should get used to that by what you're saying, huh?" Their bodies were touching again as the dark-haired man pulled him flush against him.

"Oh I really hope you do." Sirius couldn't stand it anymore and started to remove Remus' shirt. Half a second later the tawny haired man caught up and began removing Sirius' clothes. He was perfect. Perfect complexion, perfect body with the right amount of muscle, and perfectly hardened cock standing at attention when Remus slid it out of the tight jeans Sirius had been wearing. They were now hanging on the desk chair where Remus had thrown them.

"Do you have the stuff?"

"Bedside table...you clean?" Sirius asked between kisses.

"Yeah, you?" The man nodded as Remus stepped out his jeans and pushed him onto the unmade bed. His skin was feverishly warm when he touched it again but he knew his own was like. Their blood was running faster, heating up their bodies. But Remus found that saying Sirius made his blood run hot was much sexier then saying his hormones were reacting to his presence. The man pulled him down, flush against his naked form before flipping them over and pining Remus' hands to the bed.

"Do you know how many times I've dreamed of you in this bed?"

"Probably about as many as I've dreamed of you." Admitting that meant admitting that Sirius had been correct in thinking that Remus couldn't just walk away and forget their encounter. Looking back, he wondered why he ever wanted to. Sirius' hand disappeared into the drawer next to the table and brought out a bottle of lubricant and a condom. He to set them on top of the table for easy access when he paused. Remus understood the question without it needing to be asked. A yes was on the tip of his tongue but as the word started to form, he changed his mind.

"No. Don't use it." First time ever for him but Sirius was definitely a first for Remus. Nobody had ever been like him. The man above him grinned before leaning down to capture his lips again. His brain was shutting down from the touches he was receiving. It seemed like Sirius' hands were everywhere. He felt them teasing his nipples, tugging on them to get a moan from him. They were at his hips, rubbing on his hip bones. They were at his thighs, coaxing them apart so his body could nestle between them. And they were in his own hands, holding on tightly as if he didn't quite believe this was happening.

Truth be told Remus wasn't quite sure he believed it either.

The hands slithered down his body to wrap around the base of his cock. Sirius' fingers felt cool against his heated skin though Remus knew the man was just as hot as he was. When a warm wetness encased his member his brain really did shut down. No more thinking was going to be had.

"Oh fuck..." Remus' hands disappeared into darkness as they found Sirius' hair. The man was skilled, for sure. He had somehow gotten hold of the lotion from the bedside table without the amber-eyed man seeing. The only reason Remus knew this was because while Sirius' mouth was busy with his cock, a slicked finger was entering him to stretch his body. The double stimulation was wonderful but Remus didn't want to end too early. His hands tensed and pulled that sinful mouth away only to bring up to his own lips.

"Mm...Remus I was having fun."

"Too much. You'll finish me off before you even get to fuck me and I really want you to fuck me." An impish grin crossed Sirius' face as he added a second finger and started to scissor them, stretching Remus further.

"Believe me, you would have been cumming twice if that were the case." The man didn't go back down on him, instead, he chose to nibble at his neck and collarbone. Remus found out fairly quick that those were very sensitive areas of his body, why hadn't he noticed before? It wasn't like he was a virgin by any means. Perhaps it was just the way Sirius was doing things. It was like he knew how to manipulate Remus' body to get the maximum amount of pleasure. He didn't even notice the third digit entering him. Not until it left his body at least. A split second passed and Remus had the lube in his hands.

"You are not getting all the fun." Sirius moaned when foreign hands found his aching cock.

"And here I thought you were having fun with w-what I was doing."

"But I want to touch you too...explore you." Remus' hands had sufficiently coated the engorged appendage that would soon be inside him, but they wanted to touch more. Sirius didn't allow them very far before pushing Remus back into the bed.

"Trust me, there will be time for that. Did you really think I was going to let you out of this bed before feeling you inside me?"

"Didn't think about it."

"Well, you aren't. I want to feel this-" Sirius slowly encased himself inside the tight heat that was Remus. He was gentle and sweet. The man hadn't quite expected that.

"Mm, I want to feel this in reverse...God you're tight." Sirius waited patiently for his partner to adjust and when Remus rolled his hips, he pulled out and pushed back in at an even pace. Sex wasn't all rough and hard and brutal. Or at least it shouldn't be. Remus was different from everyone else and needed to be treated like the lover Sirius knew in his soul that he was.

"I'm not breakable Sirius. Please." The unfinished question didn't need asking. Sirius started to pick up his pace. The steady rhythm got faster and soon enough he was changing the angle. The grey-eyed man knew he had the right angle when Remus grabbed hold of his arms and his back bent off the bed.

"Fuck! Oh god Sirius, yes." The moans got louder as nails dug into Sirius' back. They were so close and within a few minutes they found their orgasms in tandem. Remus felt Sirius' essence coat his walls as his own covered their chests. The feeling of his partner pulling out left him feeling empty, yet oddly full, and without a doubt satisfied. Post orgasm haze gave way to peaceful bliss as their breathing returned to normal.

"That was brilliant." Sirius laughed a little, pulling Remus into his arms.

"I'll say. Glad you approve. Not that you would ever disapprove."

"Screw another guy like that and I might." What? Did Remus really just say that? They weren't even dating!

"N-not that I have the right to be mad ab-" Sirius cut him off with a kiss.

"If that's your way of saying I'm yours now then I won't argue. So long as we're clear that means exclusive dating and everything else it entails."

"Really? It'd be that easy with you?" Sirius shook his head, moving ever so slightly closer to Remus.

"No. It's that easy because it's you. I told you the day I met you Remus, I think you're the one for me. It was never going to be hard for you."

"Well you definitely did a good job of getting in my head. I tried to forget you and all it did was make me want you more until I sought you out." The grin that crossed Sirius' face told Remus just how smug that made the man.

"See? I told you. Never could resist me. How did you find me again anyway? Today of all days."

"I got off on the wrong floor. I live the next floor up. What do you mean today of all days?" This had the man laughing. Even his bark-like laugh was enjoyable to Remus' ears. Perhaps he had been too quick to judge fate, destiny, and the belief in soul mates when he was younger. It would be hard to explain the situation now without using those terms for sure.

"It's my birthday." It was Remus' turn to laugh now.

"The odds...you met me on my birthday and then I find you on yours."

"I'm telling you, it's fate." Remus smiled and kissed Sirius, pulling him as close as he could.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

* * *

**AN:** **Voila! I hope you all liked it. And if you did click below and review. If you didn't, click below and tell me why you didn't. Thank you guys~**

**And HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARASHI WOLF PRINCESS! I hope it's an amazingly fabulous one.**


End file.
